


Тайный сговор

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Некоторые вещи лучше не знать. И не видеть. И не рассказывать о них никому (кроме Камуи).
Relationships: Okita Sougo/Kagura
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Тайный сговор

**Author's Note:**

> На текст вдохновил [арт](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/686799011923225080/)

— Давай сделаем вид, что этого не видели, — первым делом, после того, как к нему возвращается дар речи, бормочет Гинтоки.

Они умудрились бесшумно прошмыгнуть за дверь до того, как целующиеся Кагура и Сого их заметили. Но Шинпачи же до сих пор способен только жестикулировать, пытаясь прикрыть рот: челюсти, кажется, слегка заклинило. 

— Если мы скажем хоть Кагуре, хоть Сого, что в курсе их отношений, трепки не оберемся, — продолжает убеждать Гинтоки, шагая подальше от ёрозуи.

Шинпачи издает непонятный булькающий звук, который, пожалуй, должен выражать согласие. Рот, в конце концов, получается прикрыть.

Спустя полтора квартала Шинпачи пытается заговорить, и — о, чудо! — у него получается.

— Если это сказать им, то будет лишь полбеды. Но если о том, что они знают, что мы знаем, узнает Камуи... — он даже не рискует закончить предложение, заметив, как расширяются зрачки Гинтоки.

Тот, конечно, не из пугливых, только реакцию Камуи не так сложно представить.

— Как ты думаешь, — задумчиво тянет Гинтоки, — из восстановленного терминала можно послать сообщение на корабль Камуи? 

— Предупрежден, значит вооружен? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Шинпачи, поправляя очки.

— Предупрежден, значит мы можем свалить из дому, не заботясь о том, какой погром там случится.

Шинпачи замирает на пару секунд, а после ускоряет шаг, торопясь догнать Гинтоки.

— Только сначала мы уведем оттуда Садахару!

— Разумеется, — тон Гинтоки невозмутим. — Никто не должен пострадать. Ну, никто из тебя, меня и пса. А эти... — он тяжело вздыхает. — Мы оставим им на столе аптечку.

— Здравая мысль, — кивает Шинпачи. — А я еще заберу с собой коллекцию дисков Оцу-тян.

В бормотании Гинтоки он упрямо не хочет слышать что-то схожее на «а их, как раз таки, можно было бы оставить».


End file.
